Screwing the Enemy
by ostrich angel
Summary: Hermione and Draco work for the Ministry. While Draco is deeply immersed in the Dark Arts, Hermione is a spy for the Order. What will happen one night after a ministry party when Hermione needs info......


**Screwing the Enemy **

Summary: Hermione and Draco work for the Ministry. While Draco is deeply immersed in the Dark Arts, Hermione is a spy for the Order. What will happen one night after a ministry party when Hermione needs info......

**A/N: I apologize for the crappy summary. The title pretty much says it all. This is the result of having a strange and spontaneous desire to write a story by this title in Biology. Just a warning, I will not be continuing this story. It is just a one-shot thing. No more than one chapie. But that doesn't give you a reason to not review!!!!!!!!!!!! After reading this story, your demon master, the snappy turtle in all her majestic and short splendor, commands you to scroll to the bottom and click to review button to review!!!!!!**

"ARGHHHHH!!!!" groaned Hermione as she attempted to pull the sheer skin tone hoes up her smooth legs.

"It's no use," she said, giving up and slumping in defeat on her bed. She was currently wearing a clingy black dress with a low cut neck-line. It ran down her body, clinging at her curves, until it reached about mid thigh, at which point the bottom of the dress became cut at different angles so that it had strips of material hanging down to about her knees. She had her long normally bushy brown hair (which was at the current time streaked with red) slightly wavey and running down her back to just above her waist.

She stood up and strode across the room to drop the hoes in her now overflowing laundry basket. After doing so, she walked into her closet to view her shoes. She selected a pair of black strappy heels and slid them on to her small white feet, adding 3 inches to her petite 5 ft. 2 in's. Running into the bathroom, she took one last look at herself to check her make up and make sure her pale white skin looked blemish free, grabbed her red dress robes, and then disapperated to the Ministry's annual Thanksgiving party.

With a small pop, a green-eyed boy with jet black hair appeared at Hermione's side. This boy, known as Harry Potter, looked to be about 18 years of age, and that's exactly how old he was. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, but her thoughts were interrupted by another pop on her other side as her very good red-headed friend Ron Weasley appeared beside her.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great!" Ron said as he turned to look at her. She blushed.

"You all don't clean up too bad yourselves," she said looking them over. Ron wore a green dress shirt with black slacks under his blue dress robes. Over the last years at Hogwarts, he had let his hair grow long and shaggy, much like the twins. Even Hermione herself would admit that he looked rather dashing. Harry was looking just as good in a red shirt and some kaki pants under his emerald green dress robes. His black hair was as messy as usual, but it still looked rather cute. He was no longer the skinny stick being he had been at school; no, this Harry was lean and muscular. All in all, they both looked very, as Ginny would have put it had she been there, "scrumpdilliumpsious".

"Thanks," Ron said smiling. He absentmindedly looked around to see if Pavarti was looking at him. He had been attempting to catch her eye for the past month and was hoping to finally get a hit, not that he would have much of a problem. Pavarti looked up, saw him, and waved. With that, Ron left the trio to speak to his new found conquest.

"Well, Harry, what shall we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I was actually thinking about asking Pansy to dance. You know, to get information for the order. See ya," he answered as he scooted off to the rather ditzy, pug-faced blond across the room.

"Oh fuck, I guess I'd better start looking for Draco," she said quietly as she watched her best friend's retreating back. The order had given her and Harry special instructions for tonight. They were to use any means possible to get the details of the next muggle attack out of them so that the Order could prevent it.

Voldemort was still unfortunately roaming the earth reaking havoc where possible. After his return in their fourth year, he had engaged in activities such as muggle raids and killing off opposing wizards. The three Hogwarts graduates were eagerly beginning their second assignment tonight: to find out information about the next muggle raid. Hermione knew only one way to go about this with Malfoy—seduction.

Hermione crossed dance floor as she saw Malfoy enter. She noticed how good he was looking tonight. Draco was clad in black slacks and a pink shirt with black dress robes. Draco was the only man whom she knew who could pull that off and still look absolutely yummy. She checked her reflection in her compact before sidling over to him.

"Hey Draco," she said sweetly.

"Hi Hermione," he answered, looking her up and down, and what he saw did not disappoint him. _Whoa_, he thought smirking his infamous Malfoy smirk, _Hermione looks rather hot tonight. _

Over the years they had become friendlier to each other, and tonight, Hermione would use this to her advantage.

"So, what do you say we blow this joint?" Malfoy asked, looking down at the girl in his arms. Hermione looked back up at him and smiled. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she knew that she was falling for the blond man with his cute little smile and had been falling since 6th year. She had gradually gotten closer to him, but she still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was a Death Eater.

"Sure, why not?" she answered as she moved closer to him. They were currently dancing and Hermione wasn't completely sober at the moment. Luckily, she had not yet forgotten about her mission. "I think we should find somewhere where we can dance a little dirty," she continued looking at him suggestively.

"Sounds appealing. I know just the place," he said and grabbed her hand to apperate away.

Draco and Hermione appeared smack dab in the middle of a club's dance floor. Fortunately, everyone around them was to busy practically making out on the dance floor to notice that two people had just appeared in the center.

"Let me change," Hermione said, and changed her dress into a short black skirt with chains all over it, fishnets, and a tight camo tank top which said "bad gurl" on the front. She smiled looking at him. He had also changed, but into a pair of baggy jeans and a tight black shirt which showed off his muscles.

She grinned and ran her fingers along his chest, leaning into him and breathing in his scent. He smelled really good, kind of musty, but he had a hint of the kind of spiciness in spiced peaches. "Let's dance," she said.

He smiled and turned her around so her back was facing him and puller her close, their hips connected. They began to move and grind to the rhythmic beat of the music, his hands on her hips and her leaning into his chest. Their hips rocked back and forth in time with the music.

As the music pounded on, Draco's hands began to wander down to Hermione's thighs, where they rested. Hermione then turned around to face him and straddled his led, pushing against him with her hands around his neck. His hands moved once again to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Hermione smiled as they danced. They were very close now. His face was about an inch from hers.

_God, this isn't happening_, Draco thought. He was dancing with Hermione Granger, the resident mudblood, and liking it. He couldn't believe it, yet a part of him told him to throw reason out the window. She wasn't so bad. She was a great dancer and had filled out nicely since Hogwarts. She had grown out of her extreamly bushy hair which was now wavey and silky. Her body was defiantly curvaceous with a nice ass, decent sized breasts, milky white skin, and long slender legs. He inhaled her scent and thought, _Shit, she smells good_. She faintly of jasmine, but the main smell was vanilla. _I wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled, maybe even better.... Wait, this is Granger I'm thinking about. How is this possible? She's driving me insane! I don't know how long I'll be able to last. _He didn't know how she was doing it, but she was driving him wild with desire. He wanted to take her now, but he knew he couldn't, just yet. _Maybe if I play my cards right, I'll get the chance. _

Hermione looked up at him and grinned sexily. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer, but if he didn't get a move on, she would have no choice but to make the first move.

Draco looked down at her, her face only an inch away. He couldn't stand it any longer. He closed the distance between their lips, pushing lightly on hers. Hermione wound her hands around his neck and pressed harder. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her to him. Hermione felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth eagerly. His tongue set about exploring the all corners of her mouth. Her hands became tangled in his hair as his hands wandered down her hips and up her top. She pulled away and stopped him saying, her breathing ragged, "let's continue this somewhere else."

Draco pushed Hermione on to the bed, ravaging her lips with his. His hands ran up her shirt and they pulled apart just long enough for him to rip it off her. Her hands wandered along his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him to expose his beautifully muscled and toned chest. His hands ran all over her body, caressing her curves and touching her most private areas.

She moaned into his mouth, pressing against his chest as his lips rained light kisses along her neck and shoulders. His hands caressed her breasts and stroked her sides as her hands became tangled in his silky blond hair. _He feels so good_, she thought.

"Oh Draco," she moaned, arching her back to get closer to him.

"Hermione," he breathed as his hands ran up her skirt and pulled it down, throwing it on the floor by the bed. She rolled over on top of him and fumbled with the zipper and buttons of his jeans. She pulled them off him and threw them so that they landed near her skirt. Her hands ran over him, setting his skin on fire. He groaned in ecstasy, thinking _How can a woman do this to me?_ _Her skin is so smooth, her smell is intoxicating, her taste is mind-boggling..._

Soon all garments had been removed from the couple and Draco's fingers were insider Hermione as she moaned and gasped in delight.

"Draco, I need you," she gasped.

"God yes," he answered, pulling his fingers out of her and replacing them with his throbbing manhood. As he entered her, she let out a gasp and pushed her pelvis against his, raising herself of the bed. He thrust into her faster and faster, getting harder and harder. They were close to their release.

As they climaxed, Hermione screamed his name to the heavens and Draco gasped hers.

They slumped on the bed, thoroughly exhausted from their exercise and covered in perspiration.

"Draco, why did we do that?" she asked dazed.

"Hermione, I really don't know, but I don't regret it," he answered and she smiled at him, rolling over to push up against him, feeling very tired and worn-out.

As sleep enveloped her, she thought to herself, _Well, I didn't get any information, but I got something much better. And besides, there's still Harry..._


End file.
